1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a solid state television camera, and more particularly to such a camera employing a charge coupled device (CCD) using an interline transfer system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention is made to improve the invention disclosed in the Japanese pending application No. 12740/1975, filed Jan. 30, 1975 U.S. Ser. No. 652,116, filed Jan. 26, 1976, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,587. That is, electric charges (image carriers) are transferred more effectively in the vertical shift register of the CCD imaging device employing an interline transfer system.
After experiments of the invention of the above prior Japanese application had been carried out, the following defects are discovered. As may be described later in detail, the vertical shift register has narrow portions surrounded by channel stoppers, and the depth of potential well corresponding to such portions becomes shallow upon carrier transfer. As a result, complete transfer of carriers is prevented. Further, the carriers transferred to the vertical shift register are apt to be re-injected to the sensing cells upon the carrier transfer. Due to such defects, the invention disclosed in the above prior application can not be practised even though it has various advantages.